The Transformers Prime Halloween Special
by TF crossover fan
Summary: Sequel to The Transformers Prime Christmas Special. When an unknown force takes control of the Nemesis, it's up to Megatron to stop it. Will he succeed? Or will he fail in the most embarrassing way possible?


The Transformers Prime Halloween Special

Soundwave was monitoring every broadcast signal around the world aboard the _Nemesis_' bridge. He was searching for the location of the Autobot's base, but as usual, luck was not on his side. The communications officer couldn't but help notice something strange about the signals he was picking up. It happened every year on Earth, _always_ specifically during the current month; October, a human holiday called "Halloween" was celebrated.

Apparently the whole idea behind this holiday was for humans to scare each other, eat too much candy, and then feel sick the next morning. Soundwave was fairly certain that there was a deeper meaning to this holiday, but he didn't care much for it. For any holiday, really. All that mattered was victory over the Autobots.

"Soundwave!" Megatron barked as he walked up the bridge. "How fares your search for the Autobot's base?"

Soundwave turned around and stared at Megatron.

"…"

"Hmm, same as usual, then? I can't say I feel angry at you."

"…"

"Don't push yourself too hard."

Soundwave returned to his duty. But then he noticed something strange.

"…!"

"What? What is it? Have you found the Autobot's base?!" Megatron asked with a hint of enthusiasm.

"…"

"No? What do you mean _no_?"

"…"

"A _SUPER VIRUS_?"

"…"

"And you can't block it?! Well, how long until it reaches us?"

"…"

"_**THREE SECONDS**_?"

The lights suddenly flickered, and all went dark. Then the lights were up again. Megatron, Soundwave, and the Vehicons down below were all looking nervously up at the ceiling.

"Soundwave, call Knock Out and Dreadwing up to the bridge." Megatron said. "And check the _Nemesis_' systems. That virus better not have awoken Trypticon."

Soundwave nodded. After a tense minute, the doors to the _Nemesis_' bridge opened, revealing Knock Out and Dreadwing.

"What is it, Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing asked.

"I was in the middle of buffing out my scratches." Knock Out pouted.

"Silence!" Megatron yelled to Knock Out, and then turned to Dreadwing. "I have called you and flamboyant here-"

"Hey!"

"- So that we may come up with a plan for a worst case scenario."

"Worst case scenario? For what?" The loyal Seeker asked.

"Do you remember that one time I gave the ship Dark Energon?"

"Yes I- oh no. Please tell me that we don't have to go through that again."

"Relax. Although it has a chance of happening, we have only been infected by a super virus of unknown origin, and so we most likely have nothing to fear."

"**On the contrary, Megatron, you have **_**much**_** to fear**." An ominous voice growled.

"Oh Primus not again!" Knock Out exclaimed.

"TRYPTICON!" Megatron bellowed. "I know not how that virus restored your mind, but I can promise you that its work shall be undone!"

The voice laughed. "**HAW, HAW, HAW! Do you honestly mistake me for that saurian? Trypticon is not here, only your death**."

"For something that claims to not be Trypticon, you sound an awful lot like him." Dreadwing deadpanned.

"**That is beside the point! Now, how about we play a little game**?"

Megatron growled. "I have no time for games!"

"**Oh but it is so simple. All you have to do is make it through the night without me catching you**."

"Is there a reward?" Knock Out asked.

"**Reward**?"

"Yes, a reward. What do we get if we win?"

"**Your reward is your life**."

Knock Out flinched a little.

"**Same goes for every other Decepticon on this ship. Let the games begin**."

An awkward silence filled the _Nemesis_. Suddenly, one of the Vehicons down below screamed. Megatron and the others looked down to see what the commotion was about, and were shocked at what they saw.

A spindly mechanical arm with two pronged claws had emerged from a shadowy corner of the lower deck, and had grabbed a Vehicon by his left leg. The Vehicon had fallen on his back, and was being pulled by the arm into wherever it had come from. He fired three shots at the arm with his blaster, but it had no effect.

"_Oh Primus_!" The Vehicon yelled. "Somebody! Help me! PLEASE!"

The other Vehicons quickly ran up to their comrade and grabbed a hold of him. They tried to pull him away, but ultimately the arm won the tug o' war when it suddenly jerked back, forcing the others to trip and release the arm's victim.

"NO! _NO_! HELP ME! HELP ME-" The Vehicon's screams were cut off as he was completely pulled into the darkness.

The others Cons _stared_ at the corner for a full twenty seconds. One of the Vehicons who had fought to save his fellow trooper cautiously approached the corner, and stepped into the darkness. He reappeared and looked to Megatron.

"H- He's gone." The Vehicon stuttered.

"What do you mean _GONE_?" Megatron yelled.

"There's nothing my lord! No body, no secret passage to explore, nothing! There's no sign of his dis-"

The arm shot out of the same dark corner behind the speaking Vehicon and clamped its claws over his face. The Vehicon screamed as he was quickly lifted off his feet and pulled into the shadows.

"EVERY CON FOR HIMSELF!" Knock Out screamed.

All of the Vehicons went into a frenzied panic and ran for the doors screaming. Although they couldn't see it, the four remaining Cons on the bridge could definitely hear the chaos throughout the ship. Knock Out himself had tried to make a run for the nearest door, but was stopped when Megatron grabbed him.

"And just where do you think _you_ are going?" Megatron sarcastically asked.

Knock Out stammered. "B-But I w- was just- but I have t-to – WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Shut up. The last thing I need is one of my three officers having a spaz attack in the middle of a crisis."

"But don't you see Lord Megatron?! THIS JUST LIKE ONE OF THOSE HUMAN HORROR THRILLERS! And do you want to know who always dies first?"

Megatron rolled his optics. "Who, Knock Out?"

"THE SEXY GUY! THE SEXY GUY ALWAYS DIES FIRST! AND I'M THE SEXIEST CON ON THIS SHIP!"

"Isn't it the black guy who dies first?" Dreadwing inquired.

"Both of you. Shut. Up. _NOW_."

"Y-yes, Lord Megatron." The two Cons said.

The bridge door opened, allowing a Vehicon to enter and run up to Megatron. "Lord Megatron! The crew has gone nuts! What are we to do!"

Megatron raised a brow plate. "I must admit that I am surprised that _you_ of all Vehicons, Steve, would have the common sense to stop screaming like an idiot and look to me for leadership in a time like this."

Steve gave an awe- filled gasp and held his claws up to where his mouth would have been. "You remember my name?"

"Yes. Apparently the author finds humor in your internet memes."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We find the source of this accursed virus, and put a stop to this madness."

"**I would like to congratulate you five on a job well done**." The voice said.

"C- Congratulate? O- On w- what?" Steve nervously asked.

"**For being the last five remaining contestants of the game. Every other Vehicon and Insecticon on this ship has been... **_**disqualified**_."

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY TROOPS!?" Megatron angrily yelled.

"**You will find out soon enough. Bye**."

"SOUNDWAVE! Have you found a way to get rid of this nuisance?!"

"…"

"GGGGRRRRAAAWWW!"

"Wait, how did you solve this problem the last time this happened?" Steve asked.

"Last time I cleansed the fuel tank of dark energon, but I HIGHLY doubt that this has anything to do with that."

"It's worth a shot, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing insisted.

Megatron sighed. "Fine. Decepticons, if we don't make it out of this alive, I have one final order to give you all. Every Decepticon is to immediately report to the fuel room. And by report to the fuel room, I mean _**RUN**_!"

The five Decepticons made a break for it. They practically barged through the doors and frantically sprinted down the hallway. Megatron was in the lead, followed by Soundwave, Dreadwing, Steve, and Knock Out.

They turned the first corner and continued onwards. Just as they passed the halfway point to the next turn, an arm shot out from the wall directly behind them. It grabbed Knock Out around his waist and began dragging him backwards into the dark.

"AH! NO!"

The other four briefly stopped to turn and look at him.

"SEE? WHAT DID I TELL YOU? SEXY GUY GOES FIRST!" Knock Out disappeared into the wall.

"Keep going! There's nothing we can do for him now!" Megatron yelled. They resumed their run. They were almost at the fuel room.

An arm sprung out from the ceiling and grabbed Steve around his neck. "GAH! HELP ME!" The arm began pulling Steve up into the ceiling.

Dreadwing jumped and grabbed Steve around his legs, and began pulling the Vehicon back to the ground. Then the arm gave a sudden jerk, and both Steve and Dreadwing were pulled into the ceiling.

Megatron and Soundwave were both long gone by this point.

The two Cons finally made it to the fuel room, and opened the doors. They looked around the room, looking for anything that might help them.

"Soundwave, is there _anything_ in here we can use?" Megatron asked.

"…"

"Grr…"

"…"

"Check the fuel tank for contaminants! OF COURSE!"

Megatron turned away from Soundwave and pressed his face against the glass of the fuel tank, looking for anything.

"I don't see anything in here. Any luck, Soundwave?"

…

"Soundwave?"

Megatron turned around. Soundwave was gone.

Megatron felt a tingle in his spark. It was the tingle of a feeling that he absolutely _loathed_: fear.

"**Did I not say that you have much to fear, Megatron**?"

Megatron looked at the ceiling while at the same time using all of his willpower to not chicken out.

"**Tell you what, since you are the last remaining player, I'll give you a hint for how to win the game**."

Megatron failed to notice his energon pressure rising.

"**Go back to the bridge**."

Megatron ran for it. As soon as he entered the hall, a swarm of arms emerged from the wall opposite him and reached out for him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Megatron yelled as he blasted and hit the arms away. Several grabbed hold of him, to which the Decepticon Lord responded by violently shaking himself free. The closer he got to the bridge, the more arms came at him. At this point he was starting to feel a little more than nervous.

Megatron entered the bridge and ran to the end. He looked around. "WELL?"

"**Well what**?"

"WHERE IS THE HINT?"

"**I lied. And now, you will lose."**

Megatron felt his spark falter.

"**Unless**…"

"Unless _what_?"

"**Unless you repeat the following**."

"Which is?"

"**Say that you are a giant emo wuss who likes to play with rubber duckies in the bath**."

"NEVER!"

"**Alright then you lose**."

"WAIT! I'll… I'll say it."

"**Good**."

"I'm a-"

"**Hold on a second**."

"Ugh…"

A video camera appeared out of nowhere from the ceiling and hovered in front of Megatron, filming him.

"**Okay, go ahead now**."

"… I am a giant emo wuss who, grr, likes to play with rubber duckies in the bath."

"**Thank you**." The camera disappeared. "**Congratulations, Megatron, you have won my game. Now, goodbye**."

"Wait."

"**Hm**?"

"Three things. First of all: what do you plan to do with that footage? Second: who are you? And third: WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ALL THIS?"

"**As for your first question, I plan to upload that video onto YouTube. In fact, I already have. And allow me to answer your other two questions at the same time**."

The main screen of the _Nemesis_ suddenly came to life, revealing…

… Optimus Prime holding a fully decorated Christmas tree in the palm of his hand.

Megatron's jaw dropped.

"Revenge is a bitch, isn't it Megatron?" Optimus Prime smugly said. "Oh, and have a happy Halloween."

The screen went black, the lights flickered for a moment, and all was silent.

Megatron simply stood there with the same shocked expression on his face. He did not notice the other Cons stumble through the door, perfectly alive and unharmed. He did not notice Soundwave tell him that all the crew was accounted for. He did not notice that the ship was completely back in Decepticon control. He didn't even notice Steve tap him on the shoulder to see whether or not he was listening.

Only one thought was on his mind.

"_Next year Prime. NEXT YEAR_…"

**The End**


End file.
